Golden Power
Golden Power (sometimes referred to as Light) is an element seen in ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitu''. It's a combination of all the main elements of Ninjago (Fire, Earth, Lightning, Ice, and Energy). It is also the strongest element in Ninjago. In "The Green Ninja," the potential to wield Golden Power was given to Lloyd by the Golden Weapons, marking him as the one to ascend as the Green Ninja. Lloyd eventually unlocked the full potential of the Golden Power during his first battle with the Overlord, using it to defeat the dark villain and destroy his Dark Matter. Following his recovery during the Nindroid conflict, the Overlord began planning to steal Lloyd's Golden Power for himself, in order to restore his physical body and become the Golden Master in order to destroy Ninjago. Users' Abilities *'Nigh-Omnipotence' - The user is virtually omnipotent (unlimited in power), like when the First Spinjitzu Master used this elemental power to create Ninjago (using the main elements that make it up). Another example is when The Overlord became in the Golden Master, he wanted to use this elemental power to destroy all of Ninjago. The user does not need materials around them to create objects using Creation. Unlike Creation, the Golden Power can be used for offensive energy attacks, and its "constructs" can be mostly made of energy rather than matter. The user is able to use the five main elements that comprise it (including Energy). **'Power Granting' - The user can give elemental power of the four main elements to other people (possibly just the Masters of Fire, Earth, Lightning, and Ice). **'Power Restoration' - The user is able to restore the power of others (possibly just the Masters of Fire, Earth, Lightning, and Ice). **'Elemental Manipulation' - The user can create, shape, and manipulate the basic elements of nature (Fire, Earth, Lightning, and Ice). Capabilities may including moving, altering, and mixing existing elements. **'Telekinesis' - The user can influence, manipulate, move objects and matter (because it is comprised of the elements that Golden Power controls) from great distances, usually to attack or defend against an adversary. **'Ergo-Ecokinesis' - The user can manipulate a stronger form of Energy, usually to attack an adversary (the Golden Master can generate powerful beams composed of gold colored energy). **'Meta Matter Manipulation' - The user wields a stronger form of Creation (even stronger than the Tornado of Creation), usually to attack or to defend against an adversary ***'Omnifabrication' - The user can create, reshape, and move objects or matter to create anything they want/need. ***'Materialization' - The user can create organic and inorganic matter from nothing either as finished objects or simply unfinished elements. ****'Remote Materialization '- The user can create and reshape all kind of things in distant and far off places without the user even being present. Golden Power Spinjitzu Users * First Spinjitzu Master (Formerly) ** Golden Ninja/Lloyd Garmadon (Formerly) * Golden Master (The Overlord) (Formerly) Briefly In the Digiverse * Kai * Jay * Cole * Zane Trivia *Since the element co-operates with the main elements (Fire, Lightning, Earth, and Ice) of Ninjago, it's unknown if the element also co-operates with the secondary elements. *Lloyd is a unique case of a user of Golden Power. ** The Master of Energy is supposed to unlocked this element and becoming the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master (which he did), and stay at that strength until death. Lloyd lost most of his Golden Power to the Overlord, and gave the rest of it (the elemental part of it) to the other Ninja, leaving him with just the element of Energy. ** Since Lloyd gave out the rest of his elemental power to the Ninja, he became a bit of a "source" of their elemental power. This meant that if his power ever got disrupted, their powers would too. However when his powers are recover normally, the elemental powers of the ninja return normally, this confirm that Lloyd have this elemental power or part of this elemental power. * The Golden Master (The Overlord) may have been using a corrupted version of Golden Power, since he was the embodiment of Evil (and Darkness), but had been resurrected using Golden Power (possibly combining the two). Gallery Redo2620.jpg|Lloyd using his Golden Power to summon the Golden Dragon. Category:Elements Category:Golden Power Category:Fusion Elements Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:2014 Category:Ninjago: Rebooted Category:2012 Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:2013 Category:Energy Category:Fire Category:Lightning Category:Ice Category:Earth